galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Miya Miller
'First Name' Miya 'Last Name' Miller 'IMVU Name' Impresssed 'Nicknames' None. 'Age' 17 Birthdate: January 1st 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 130 'Race/Physiology' Elezen 'Behaviour/Personality' Miya is a very kind hearted, caring and shy girl. She isn't very social and gets flustered very easily, she blushes quite easily and is very easy to toy around with. She is very loyal and will always be there at your side for help. She may not be very strong but she will always give her everything to help out. She can be very clumsy and quiet, she puts others before herself always. It is almsot impossible to get her mad, her patientence is absolutely incredible and she tolerance for idiots is even better. Although when she talks about guns and weapons she does get very serious. It's not a joke to her and it's very important to her. When she gets upset she gives off that sad puppy vibe and can cause heartbreak right away, she has that effect on people, her cuteness level is unbarable. She can be very sensitive and insecure especially with her weapons she makes, so don't try to break her. You may regret it. Apperance Miya has pinkish violet hair, along with bright blue eyes that are covered by her glasses. (She has contacts but refuses to wear them.) She wears black goggles with a small pink bow on top of it along with many small minor injuries she gets on her body from her clumsiness. Just like any other Eelzen she has slick pointy ears and has a very light porcelain complexion. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Runs the Yun Corp. Armory Inventory Scales: 100 Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) 'Fighting Style' ( She refuses to fight. Although she does use her knowledge for the most part.) 'Weapon of Choice' All the weapons in her shop. (She couldn't choose.) 'Allies/Enemies' None. 'Background' Ever since Miya was a little girl she was building things. She was an only child, her mother passed away during child birth. Miya never grew up with a mother but she did have her loving father. He treated her like gold, anything she asked for she got, she was his little princess. Although he was extremely mortified when his wife died he was still happy he had Miya, she reminded him of his wife alot, and looked just like her and that made him want to protect and cherish Miya even more. Her father worked in an armory as well and that's how she learned everything she needed to. Not only did she learn a lot she loved it. She loved the designs and the way the small usless things click so perfectly together to make a dangerous weapon. That's exactly how she felt about herself, small an useless but when she gets herself together. Dangerous. Miya was always such a happy sweet girl, in school everyone loved her and she had a few friends she hung out with and everything was ok for her. At age 13 her dad was able to hire her at his shop and they worked together making weapons and armor and anythign that would be used for defense or offense. When Miya was at her work station she was completely quiet, she was concentrating so hard on her new latest weapon. It was a bomb that could blow up a whole entire city. Her father warned her how this was a bad idea but she begged him to trust her. She knew she could do it. She was very careful and warned her father very specifically to stay away and he did so. She worked on her project for a year, she was around 14 when she finished, and she ran to show her father. Forgetting to put it away and wrap it up safely so no one could reach it. That was her big mistake. When she ran to the counter a man was holding her father hostage, there was a gun to his head and another man pointed a gun to the back of her head. "Stay quiet, and give us everything you have in here." He ordered. Miya was in shock, she felt she was going to pass out. She couldn't believe this was happening to her all she could do was cry. The man yelled at her to "SHUT THE FUCK UP" and he knocked her out throwing her into a metal bin and closed it. There was barley any oxygen in there, she didn't know how long she'd last in there, when she woke up she kicked and screamed and cried even louder. "DADDY DADDY! Are you ok!? Daddy!" She cried out to him. Her father called out to her "Miya please, I love you. Stay calm sweetheart everything will be o--" Before he could finish an explosion errupted. Miya's teary eyes grew wide in fear. The bomb. One of the men must have found it and toyed with it, all Miya would remember was black after that. Her ears were ringing and all she saw was a blur. The box she was in was busted open but it partially saved her life, she scurried out of the box with ashes all over her and gashing wounds and bruises. She had tears flowing down her face when a policeman spotted her, the ambulence and the firefighters were there as well. The police man ran to her in shock there was a survior and he picked her up carrying her to the nurses. The shop was protected on the outside with a thick layer of indestructable metal and anything inside that can explode will only stay inside but it would ruin the whole shop. The police men found the dead bobies of the robbers.. and her father. She was badly injured and her blurry vision was bad until she screamed, she spotted her father being pulled up onto an ambluence truck. "D-Daddy!? Is he ok!? Daddy please!" She kicked and screamed trying to make the police officer let go and he did finally, she ran to him limping her way and hugged him. "Daddy.. I.. I'm so sorry.. this is all my fault. You were right.. you always are. What am I gonna do without you? I need you.. Daddy..?" Her tears soaked up the blanket that was covering him, a police man came to take her away and place her into the hands of a nurse. She was hospitalized for a while, 2 years. She had it bad, I mean she survived an explosion. Plus she had no where to go anyways. Everything was crashing down on her. Until she found Yun Corp. She used all the skills she learned from her father and put it to work there, working in her own armory now. Living up her father's dream. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' God. Category:RPC